Midnight Rain
by Shiva2
Summary: RE-UPLOADED! Fuuma x Kamui. Takes place before Fuuma becomes the Dark Kamui, after Fuuma saves him from Seishirou. Kamui doesn't want Fuuma involved, but Fuuma won't give up on the promise they made.


**Midnight Rain  
Part 1**  
**Pairing:** Fuuma x Kamui.  
**By Shiva**  
**Warnings:** Lemon, angst, nice Fuuma.  
**Email:** ice_blue_shiva@yahoo.com  
**AIM:** AeonShiva10  
**Yahoo:** ice_blue_shiva  
**Today's Disclaimer:** If I owned X (or any of CLAMP's works for that matter) I'd be living the good life in Tokyo eating REAL Japanese ramen instead of in the middle of a desert city eating the instant stuff. Not to mention I would have a lot more places that sold Pocky at my disposal.

I wasn't planning on reposting this because I am quite unhappy with FF.net's ban on NC-17 fics, but this story hasn't gotten to the REAL lemon yet, though this part is definitely worth an R rating. (Furthermore, we need more fics for this pairing!!!) When I finish the lemon, I am thinking of adding it to this to make it a oneshot, and will probably leave it as it is on FF.net and post a link to the completed version... if I ever do get it done. ^^; *wishes she had some good X doujinshi for inspiration*

I know some of you are probably wondering why I chose to go with Good Fuuma instead of Evil Fuuma for this fic. Well, it's simple, really. Sorry if this sounds sappy, but I wanted to show a strong bond of love and trust between these two. I wanted to keep Fuuma in character as much as possible, and for a fic like this, Evil Fuuma wouldn't have worked well. Before he becomes evil, his devotion to Kamui is blantantly obvious, and vice versa. It just works better. Plus, this is my second favorite yaoi couple, I want to pay homage to their kawaiiness. (Hoists up her FxK flag and salutes it.)

Lastly, in case you haven't figured it out, this is a YAOI LEMON. If it's not your preference then don't read it.

=||=

Kamui sat in the Monou's living room, trying to comprehend everything that had happened that day. Whoever this Sakurazukamori was, he was the strongest opponent Kamui had faced yet. Thankfully, he and Kotori hadn't been injured too badly, but if Fuuma hadn't...

Kamui was confused. Fuuma... how did he break through the illusion? Not only that, but... he seemed to be able to penetrate the Sakurazukamori's spell. How? And then afterwards...

_"Kamui. I... am... your..."_

Kamui shuddered. That glazed look in Fuuma's eyes... Kamui didn't like it one bit. And what puzzled him more, was the fact that Fuuma didn't even remember any of it. What could it mean?

Just then, Fuuma entered the room.

"Is Kotori all right?"

"She'll be fine. She took her medicine, she's sleeping now."

"I'm glad."

Kamui looked down, and Fuuma came and sat next to him.

"Kamui... you know Kotori and I... we both love you. Tell me... what happened before? Tell me what's going on. Please?"

For some reason, Kamui couldn't look his friend in the eye. What was he going to say? That the world was going to end, and he was the "chosen one" that would either save it from destruction, or be the one to destroy it? Yeah, right.

"I... I'm sorry, Fuuma. I'm... a little tired."

Fuuma didn't hide the hurt look on his face. _Kamui, why won't you talk to me? You don't know how much it hurts me to see you like this. Why can't you trust me?_ However, he decided not to push the issue. He wanted to know what was going on, but he didn't want to force Kamui.

"I understand." There was a moment of silence before Fuuma spoke again. "I think you should stay here tonight."

Kamui blinked. "But..."

"It's supposed to start raining hard. It'll be better if you stay here. You can stay in my room... I'll sleep out here."

"But..."

"No, I insist. It's no problem, Kamui. Please... go rest."

Kamui sighed. "All right. Good night, Fuuma." Kamui retreated to Fuuma's bedroom, remembering the hurt look on the other boy's face. _I'm sorry Fuuma. I know you care about me... but I just can't get the two of you involved._

  
=||=

Kamui waited until he was sure Fuuma was asleep. As quietly as he could, he got up from the futon and slid the door to Fuuma's room open. He couldn't stay here. If someone came to attack him again, he didn't want Fuuma or Kotori to be around. He found his shoes and slipped out the back door, and silently started walking through the garden of the Monou's house, deciding it would be better to go out the back way. 

He knew their back door led to a park that he remembered so well. Their parents would take them to picnic there often, and they would play there as children. Kamui smiled at the memory, but then his smile faded as he thought of his mother, and of Fuuma's parents.

_They're gone. Why... couldn't things be as they were?_

Determined not to shed tears, Kamui exited the garden through the back fence. Looking up, he could see thick clouds starting to hover over him. The rain would be coming soon. He would get to his apartment faster if he just cut through.

He walked down the small hill towards the park, and then, just as he reached the bottom, he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Kamui... please wait."

Kamui stopped. Damn, was he persistent or what? Not far away, the unmistakable sound of thunder could be heard, as dark clouds continued to move against the blackened night sky. Tiny drops of rain started slipping from the sky, splattering on the grassy earth ever so gently.

"Where are you going?"

"Fuuma... go back to bed," he said as coldly as he could, not turning to look at the older boy. Fuuma walked in front of him, his eyes almost pleading.

"Kamui, please. Don't... don't leave us again."

"Fuuma... I... I'm just going to be putting you and Kotori in more danger. If... if something happened to either of you..."

Fuuma held Kamui by the shoulders, looking at his friend in the eyes. "Kamui. I don't know what's going on. And you don't have to tell me. But we're your friends and we're not going to just abandon you like this! I... I have lost so much, Kamui. First my mother, and now my father... I'm not going to lose you too. I won't!"

"Damn it, Fuuma, you don't understand!" Kamui shouted, tears now shimmering over pained violet eyes, his body shaking. "I've lost a lot too... you don't know... you just don't know..."

The rain started coming down harder. Kamui's body trembled, and he sank to the ground as he started to sob.

"Kamui. It's all right," Fuuma soothed as he knelt down and held Kamui close to him.

"Fuuma... I can't let anything happen to you, or Kotori. Please, just..."

Fuuma only held him closer as Kamui cried into his chest. It wasn't long before the rainwater completely drenched them, their clothing damp and heavy on their bodies. Fuuma cupped the boy's face in his hands, lifting his head up. Kamui's eyes were closed as tears slipped out from under them, mixing with the rainwater that was showering his face. Fuuma's heart broke as he saw the anguish on his friend's face, pain he wished he could kiss away...

"Kamui," he whispered as he moved his face lower, lower until his lips found what they were looking for and started kissing gently.

Kamui's breath caught as his eyes flew open in shocked disbelief. _Fuuma... is kissing me...?_

Kamui knew he should pull away. He didn't want to put Fuuma in danger more than he already had. But... those lips were so warm, so soft against his own and felt so good. He was hurting so much... his heart and soul longed to be soothed. His eyes slowly began to slide shut, relaxing his body and giving in to what it wanted. Fuuma wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer, as his free hand tangled in the soaked strands of Kamui's hair. Fuuma's tongue slowly slipped its way into his mouth, and as he deepened the kiss he could taste the sweet flavor of vanilla, mixed with something else he couldn't make out but wanted more of. The smaller boy moaned, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders, allowing Fuuma's tongue to caress and seek out his own.

A bolt of lightning crashed far in the distance, but neither of them paid it any mind. The only thing they could hear was the sound of their kisses, their soft moans, their rapid breathing. Fuuma didn't even care anymore that they were out in the middle of the storming rain... all he knew was Kamui and how wonderful it felt kissing him. Kamui broke the kiss so he could catch his breath, his head falling back as Fuuma's mouth ran a warm, wet trail down his neck.

"Fuuma," Kamui moaned, running his fingers through Fuuma's wet hair, suddenly wanting to feel the older boy's skin against his. Dear gods, where had all this sudden need and passion for Fuuma come from? Perhaps it was the fact they were out on a stormy night, with curtains of rain falling down which seemed to intesnify their passion, their need for each other. It was almost symbolic of what Kamui was feeling... a storm of unknown desire crashed throughout his being, much like what the thunderstorm was doing to the atmosphere around them. 

Even though the cool rain was harshly pouring down on them, Kamui felt hot, the flames in his body igniting more with every kiss Fuuma gave him. Unconsciously, he found himself undoing the buttons of Fuuma's shirt, his fingers trembling with the urgency to feel the skin underneath. Fuuma was surprised by this, but made no move to stop him. When Kamui reached the last button, Fuuma shrugged the garment off his shoulders, his lips never leaving the hollow of Kamui's neck. Kamui craned his neck more when he felt the buttons of the oversized shirt he wore also coming loose, raindrops splashing on his skin as more of it was exposed. Fuuma slid the damp shirt off of Kamui's shoulders, lowering him to the ground as he did so. 

Fuuma was now above him, and held Kamui's hands in his, entwining their fingers together as his mouth resumed their firelike kisses. Then his mouth traveled downward again, lips and tounge brushing against Kamui's neck, his collarbone, and even lower still. The rain continued to crash down on them, and somewhere in the back of Fuuma's passion-clouded mind, he knew that they should stop. They were crossing the line, a huge one, and once they did there was no going back.

However... Kamui didn't seem to want him to stop, and in truth... he needed this too much. He loved Kamui... and wanted this so badly. Not thinking about it anymore, his lips began to move across Kamui's chest, his tongue darting out to lick the tiny droplets of water on the wet skin. When Fuuma's mouth closed over a hardened nipple, Kamui moaned and arched his back, running his hands through Fuuma's drenched locks. Fuuma sucked and nibbled softly on the small patch of sensitive skin, his hand coming up to caress its twin gently.

This feeling... Kamui had never felt this way. He never thought his body could ever feel like this, especially coming from Fuuma. Again, Kamui struggled with his mind, knowing that he should stop this. But... he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Kamui didn't have time to think about it any more, as he felt large hands lightly caress his lower abdomen just above the waistband of his pants. The hands lingered there, almost as if to ask permission to go further. Kamui answered by unbuttoning the garment, signaling that he wanted more. Fuuma swiftly pulled down the zipper, and easily slid the too-large pants off of Kamui's pale legs, along with whatever else was under it. Kamui felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he realized he was now completely naked, letting Fuuma see what no one else had ever seen.

Fuuma stared for a moment, awestruck. Kamui was so beautiful. Everything he'd figured the boy to be and more. Slowly, he took the boy's hardened erection in his hands, stroking it lightly, earning moans from his longtime friend. Kamui arched upwards into the touch, his breath quickening as Fuuma continued to stroke him gently with wet hands as he continued to kiss Kamui's chest.

"Fuuma... more..."

Fuuma was again surprised at Kamui's eagerness. But he complied, and started trailing his mouth lower and lower to Kamui's throbbing need. In the lightest of touches, he rolled his tongue across the tip once, then trailed his tongue downwards and back up around the tip again. Kamui gasped, hands now lightly pushing on Fuuma's head to encourage him further. Fuuma continued to slowly lick at Kamui's manhood, showering it with warm kisses, before he finally opened his mouth and swallowed it whole.

Kamui's back arched off of the wet ground at this new sensation, as Fuuma made love to him with mouth and tongue, drowning himself in the warm, velvety caresses Fuuma's mouth bestowed upon him. When Kamui started to thrust upwards, Fuuma gently held down the boy's hips, and then sucked harder on his lover. The moaning became louder and and the thrusts more vigorous, as Fuuma pleasured him over and over, wrapping Kamui's shaft in a tight, warm caress that made the younger boy writhe and cry out in wanton pleasure.

Another loud crash of thunder struck as Kamui screamed Fuuma's name, his hot, sweet nectar releasing into Fuuma's eager mouth. Kamui collapsed on the wet, flooded grass, allowing Fuuma to taste him fully as the storm that had raged inside him slowly ebbed away. Fuuma began kissing his way upwards, once again tasting the rainwater that clung to the younger boy's skin. The heaving of Kamui's chest slowed down a bit, beginning to feel exhausted because of what he'd just experienced.

"So, so beautiful, Kamui," Fuuma whispered when he found his Kamui's lips again. Despite the warm body above him, Kamui suddenly felt cold, and he shivered.

"Kamui... are you all right?" Fuuma asked between kisses.

Kamui nodded, putting his arms around Fuuma's neck.

"Fuuma... take me back to your room."

Golden eyes met violet ones, and Fuuma nodded, placing another kiss on Kamui's lips.

END PART 1.

I have many other fics I am working on and I'm not sure when I'll finish this one, but positive feedback always helps! Read and review, pretty please? ^_^

  



End file.
